Escolhido
by Math Lycan
Summary: Será que existia algua profecia que os ligava?
1. Escolhido

**Título:** Escolhido

**Autor:** Math Lycan

**Sinopse:** Será que existia outra profecia que os ligava?

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

><p><strong>ESCOLHIDO<strong>

_Dumbledore estava indefeso. A missão para recuperar o medalhão o havia deixado exausto. E a mim, impotente. Draco e sua horda de Comensais da Morte parados rindo do mago e eu preso sem poder me mexer, sem poder lutar. Avada Kedrava. Não pelas mãos de Snape, mas pelas de Malfoy._ Não foi assim. Ele tinha certeza que não foi assim. _O rosto de Draco Malfoy vitorioso, rindo, olhando para mim. Ele me viu? Como? Varinha em punho, um brilho verde familiar... Escuro._

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse pegar a varinha e dizer _Lumus_, Ginny já estava sentada ao seu lado com a dela acesa. Se havia algo que ele não precisava ver naquele momento, era Ginny. Sempre a mesma cara de preocupada, como se estivesse sempre com dor - ele já não agüentava mais aquela cara.

Ele já sabia o que viria em seguida. Ela diria que o ouviu falar enquanto dormia, que ficou preocupada, que queria saber se ele estava bem. Então se atiraria na cama dele, com a desculpa de querer ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem. Tinha sido assim desde que ele fora morar na Toca.

- Harry, você está bem? – começou ela.

- Ah Ginny... estou sim. Foi... foi só um sonho.

- Eu fiquei preocupada. Você estava resmungando coisas sem sentido enquanto dormia – ela pousou a mão sobre a testa de Harry e se aproximou para um beijo, mal correspondido. – Sabe... Estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui. A guerra acabou e finalmente podemos recomeçar nossas vidas – disse, se deitando por cima do corpo nu do jovem. – Eu te amo – não houve resposta, apenas moveu-se em resposta ao que ela fazia.

No sótão da Toca – seu novo quarto enquanto seu apartamento em Londres ainda estava em reformas – a cama que Harry ocupava era pequena e mal cabia seu corpo. Nos últimos meses ela estava sendo obrigada a carregar um peso extra, o de Ginny, que praticamente todas as madrugadas ia dormir com Harry. Nas primeiras semanas ele até gostava, mas agora a coisa estava ficando invasiva. Ela não dava brechas. Era burra demais - ou assim se fingia - para não perceber em cada nota da voz desgostosa e cansada de Harry que ele já não estava mais confortável com aquilo. Ele já não se lembrava de como era uma boa noite de sono. Até Hermione, que clandestinamente aparatava para a cama de Rony, já não fazia isso todas as noites.

**x.x**

Harry acordou com metade do corpo pendendo da cama e a outro sob Ginny. Continuava cansado e queria dormir, mas sabia que não seria ali que teria sossego. Resolveu levantar-se. Lavou-se da forma mais demorada que pode. Na hora em que voltava para o quarto, ouviu Ginny acordar e decidiu que precisaria de mais um banho – duas vezes mais longo. Quando enfim terminou, todos já estavam na cozinha, o café servido, Hermione ao lado Rony, o senhor e a senhora Weasley não estavam, e, pra sua tristeza, seu lugar ainda estava lá, vago e ao lado de Ginny.

- Bom dia amigão. – gritou o ruivo assim que Harry entrou na cozinha. – Que cara é essa? Passou mais uma noite em claro, ehn? – disse dando piscadelas para a irmã, o que provocou risos dessa e de Mione.

Uma infinidade de impropérios passou pela mente do garoto, mas preferiu um pedaço de pão a xingar o amigo logo pela manhã. Nunca sentira tanta falta da senhora Weasley. Não que ela fosse indispensável na Toca, mas com ela presente Ginny se mantinha a um mínimo de 30 centímetros de distância e as piadas de Rony transformavam-se apenas em um sorriso de canto de boca. Sentiu saudades da matriarca.

- Ora cale a boca Rony – disse Ginny mal disfarçando seus próprios risos. – Continue o que você estava contando, Hermione.

- Ah. Certo. Ontem meus pais pediram que eu fosse visitar uns antigos amigos deles. Uma família rica que mora num bairro do sul de Londres. Parece que eles iriam dar uma festa e reunir a turma da época de colégio. Meus pais não poderão ir e me pediram para levar suas desculpas de uma maneira mais formal. Mas isso não é importante. O importante é quem eu vi quando estava indo embora. Na verdade eu não tenho certeza se era ele mesmo, e seria até estranho imaGinnyr Draco Malfoy andando por Londres vestido como trouxa.

A menção àquele nome despertou Harry de sua viagem pelas rachaduras da casca de seu pão.

- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – perguntou parecendo finalmente estar interessado na conversa. Alguma coisa havia ali. Malfoy povoava seus pesadelos há semanas e agora uma menção a ele. Não era coincidência. Havia algo, e Harry sentia isso.

- Não tenho certeza. Pra ser sincera, acredito que era apenas alguém parecido, mas achei que seria interessante comentar isso.

- Eu não gosto daquele engomadinho nojento do Malfoy – bradou o jovem Weasley, deixando a mostra os dentes e a comida que acabara de colocar na boca. – Para mim: uma vez Comensal da Morte, sempre Comensal da Morte. Adoraria ver aquele sorriso arrogante dele agora que Vo...

- Ron, pelo amor de Deus! A guerra já acabou. Que história é essa de sempre Comensal da Morte? Já se esqueceu do professor Snape? Além do mais, Lucius pagou pelos seus atos e Draco está livre de todas as acusações sobre ele. Na verdade, ele foi apenas ingênuo.

- Burro! Malfoy sempre foi burro – respondeu ele a Hermione. – Burro e mau. Isso sim!

Malfoy em Londres. Em um bairro trouxa. Os sonhos... Havia algo ali. Algo que Harry não conhecia, mas iria descobrir. Esses pensamentos tiraram todo o prazer do café da manhã e toda a disposição do jovem.

A conversa na mesa prosseguiu em direções diferentes dos pensamentos do garoto. Ele tentava se manter participativo, normal. Não queria que os outros percebessem que sua mente girava entorno do que a aparição repentina de Malfoy acarretaria. Não precisava de Ginny preocupada com ele. Quando ficou claro que não poderia mais fingir estar atento a conversa, decidiu sair. Esperou Ginny distrair-se com Hermione para que ela não o seguisse. Alegou precisar de ar e de sol.

Foi para um lugar afastado da casa. Se algo lhe acontecesse ali ninguém o encontraria. Ron e Hermione não lhe questionariam; Ginny não o encontraria. Ficou por lá.

Deitou no chão observando o céu azul se transformar num corredor escuro. _Pequenas estrelas distantes estavam enfileiradas formando estantes de luzes. Luzes circulares como bolas de cristal. Estava no Ministério da Magia, na Sala das Profecias. Estendeu a mão e pegou uma, a sua. Já sabia o que veria: Dumbledore, Voldemort, ele, uma guerra e Draco. Draco? A pequena esfera escorregou de suas mãos e partiu-se no chão enchendo o ar com uma neblina azul tênue._

Não abriu os olhos. Sabia que estava acordado. E pelo cheiro enjoativo no ar, sabia que o pesadelo ainda não havia acabado. _Ela_ o achara. Como pode pensar o contrário? Era a casa dela. Era óbvio que ela conhecia todos os lugares. Tão óbvio como o fato de que ela não sairia de lá até ele acordar – fingir não adiantaria de nada. Abriu os olhos e foi recebido com um beijo sem aviso prévio.

- Você devia estar exausto. Dormiu a manhã inteira. Todos já almoçaram. Eu te deixaria dormir mais um pouco, adoro te ver dormindo, mas mamãe está arrumando a mesa e disse que era pra te chamar. Sabe como ela é.

Comida. Não era uma necessidade no momento, mas era uma desculpa. Alegou fome e fugiu para a cozinha. Não deu muita importância para o que a matriarca da família Weasley colocou em sua frente, nem para a quantidade, já sabia que era mais do que poderia comer. Com a mesa vazia e Ginny sendo forçada a ajudar a mãe, Harry desfrutou de um momento de paz. Fez tudo o que pode para prolongar esse instante ao máximo. Comia incrivelmente devagar, intercalando garfadas e pensamentos sobre seus sonhos. O que Malfoy fazia em sua profecia? Será que havia outra profecia que os ligava? Poderia o outro ser um novo mago das trevas? Sua intuição dizia que algo ruim havia por trás disso, e ele só podia confiar nela nesse momento. Não que ela já tenha sido de grande ajuda, mas ele tinha que fazer algo. Mas o quê? Ir ao Ministério da Magia estava fora de cogitação.

Ele conhecia o bairro em que Hermione esteve: era um desses lugares onde podres de ricos se juntam a outros podres de ricos e vivem felizes e isolados da podridão da cidade. Não custava olhar.

Comeu o que ainda aguentava rapidamente, pois já enrolara tempo demais. Iria a Londres, mas havia um problema: Ginny não o deixaria ir só.

- Rony - chamou Harry aparecendo de repente no quarto –, estou pensando em ir ao Beco Diagonal agora. Não quer vir comigo?

- Por que não leva Ginny? Ela ira adorar – ele já esperava por essa pergunta.

- Bem, estou pensando em comprar algo para ela. Sabe, uma surpresa.

- Se é assim, claro. Ei! Será que eu devo comprar algo para Hermione também? Se você aparecer com um presente para Ginny e eu sem nada, ela com certeza vai fechar a cara e subir as escadas correndo e gritando "Ronald, seu insensível!". Não consigo entender isso, cara. Sempre que...

Harry não prestava mais atenção. Conseguiu o que queria. Com Ron ao seu lado, ficaria mais fácil convencer Ginny a não ir com eles. O ruivo não parou de falar nenhum instante. Trazê-lo fora tão ruim quanto se tivesse vindo com a caçula da família Weasley. Agora precisava distraí-lo para poder ir atrás de Draco. Não! Não atrás do Malfoy, atrás de respostas! Respostas!

Por sorte distrair o jovem Weasley não era difícil. Bastou um simples "Vou dar uma olhada em algumas coisas que, para seu bem como irmão da Ginny, é melhor que não veja! Volto logo!". Isso render-lhe-ia alguns hematomas no futuro, mas por hora era a melhor escolha. Saiu do beco e dirigiu-se ao bairro que Hermione mencionara. Podia não encontrar nada, mas mesmo assim foi.

Mansões após mansões, jardins ordenados após fontes iluminadas. Apesar de o mundo trouxa ser sempre familiar para ele, naquela região da cidade sempre se sentia deslocado. Sabia que de certa forma ele não era o garoto mais pobre da Inglaterra, na verdade ele tinha uma considerável fortuna em algum lugar do subterrâneo da cidade, mas não havia se acostumado com a idéia.

Suas divagações sobre dinheiro, luxo e riqueza não duraram muito. Do outro lado da rua um jovem loiro, alto e esquio andava a passos largos, evitando olhares e com uma forte expressão de desdém e nojo daqueles que por ele passavam. Era Malfoy, não havia dúvidas. Sem o olhar altivo e arrogante, em roupas trouxas e de cabeça baixa, mas ainda sim Malfoy. Decidiu segui-lo. Contornaram algumas ruas, e seguiram mais para o interior do bairro. Quanto mais andavam, mais as distâncias entre as casas aumentavam, assim como o tamanho das mesmas e de seus jardins. Malfoy parou em frente a uma mansão de muros escuros. Não se moveu. Ficou olhando o portão de grades de ferro corroído, porém ainda charmosas, durante um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade para Harry, que se espremia atrás de uma árvore do outro lado da rua. Não havia mais ninguém ali além dos dois. Ricos não costumam ficar na rua a essa hora do dia, muito menos sair a pé.

- Você sempre foi péssimo nisso Potter! – gritou Draco sem se virar. – Péssimo e ridículo! O que quer me seguindo? Apenas relembrando velhas manias imbecis, ou será que o Escolhido ainda não percebeu que a guerra acabou?

Harry saiu aturdido de seu esconderijo, deu alguns passos em direção ao loiro, mas não conseguiu avançar muito, agora ele o encarava, olhos nos olhos.

- Ouvi falar que você estava andando por bairros trouxas. Vim descobrir o que você está tramando. Eu ...

- O que eu estou tramando? Você não consegue agir sem fazer uma cena? Parece que o Escolhido não sabe mesmo viver sem a fama e os holofotes, não é Potter? Não há nenhum repórter do Profeta Diário aqui. Agora suma! – empurrou o portão com força e adentrou os jardins.

- Espere Malfoy! – correu para dentro dos murros também. – Eu sei que há algo. Por que outra razão uma pessoa cruel, arrogante e que não suporta trouxas estaria andando por aqui.

- Suma, Potter!

- Responda Malfoy! Que casa é essa? Quem você está vindo encontrar aqui?

- Já mandei você sumir da minha casa, Potter! – virou-se mais uma vez para Harry, mas dessa vez visivelmente perturbado.

A informação calou o jovem bruxo. Malfoy morando no meio dos trouxas. Não estava certo. A família Malfoy era rica e com certeza poderia possuir aquela casa, ou uma maior, mas não em um bairro trouxa. Em uma vila bruxa, onde só morassem bruxos de sangue puro ou de uma antiga linhagem, mas não ali, não no meio dos trouxas.

- Vamos Malfoy. Diga a verdade. Eu sei que você não mora aqui...

- E onde eu moro, Potter? Vamos! Diga! – os olhos de Draco exalavam ameaça. – Onde eu deveria morar? No meio de bruxos que me apontem na rua: "Olha o filho do Comensal da Morte!", "Ele não era um Comensal da Morte?", "Essa família inteira deveria estar morando em Askaban!", "Harry Potter, o Escolhido, tinha que ter acabado com essa raça na guerra!", "Como podem andar entre nós como se fossem bruxos normais?", "Assassinos! Comensais!", "Potter, o Escolhido...", "O Escolhido...". – Para cada frase proferida Malfoy avançava em passo em direção a ele, até estar a poucos centímetros do rosto do garoto. – Você, Potter, destruiu a minha vida! Por sua causa, Escolhido, eu fui obrigado a me esconder entre esses trouxas imundos. Graças ao Grande Potter minha mãe fugiu do País e está se escondendo com uma prima sabe-se lá onde. Por sua causa, Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, a minha vida acabou! Você tem fama, influência, é o queridinho de todos; Enquanto eu sou obrigado a me esconder como rato, com vergonha.

- Lucius era mal, Malfoy. Ele tinha que pagar pelo que ele fez, pelo que ele me fez! Agora você não precisa ser sempre a sombra da maldade que sua família já representou Draco. Você pode ser diferente...

- E ser como você, São Potter? – sacou a varinha e apontou-a para o meio do rosto do outro. – Eu devia fazer você pagar pelo que me fez!

- Não seja burro! Se você fizer algo contra mim será impossível você escapar de Askaban – Draco guardou a varinha. – Me diga o que está havendo e eu tento evitar que você seja preso...

- Não está havendo nada, seu imbecil! Essa casa é minha. É o único refúgio que me restou, o único lugar onde posso ficar sem que seus fãs me apontem na rua. É aqui que me isolo e me escondo seu retardado. Agora, pela última vez Potter: SUMA da minha frente!

- Malfoy, eu não sabia que... – não foi preciso mais nem uma palavra para a fúria do loiro transbordar. Draco deu um soco na cara de Harry que caiu para trás. Antes mesmo de conseguir entender o que houve o moreno foi alvejado com um chute no estômago. O gosto de vômito se misturou ao de sangue em sua boca. Por reflexo, conseguiu segurar a perna do outro antes de levar um segundo ponta-pé. Agora estavam os dois no chão, disparando socos sem direção. Rolando engalfinhados como dois gatos selvagens. Não era um duelo mágico. Era uma briga. Uma clássica briga, não do mundo mágico, mas de todos os mundos. Socos, chutes, cotoveladas, cabeçadas e sangue de ambos por todo o chão. Não sabiam ao certo há quanto tempo estavam brigando, mas sabiam que era a tempo demais. Os socos ficavam menos fortes e menos precisos, já havia sangue coagulado em seus rostos. Rolaram pela última vez no chão, Harry parou por cima de Draco, preparado para um último soco. A exaustão o derrubou.

A única coisa que sentira fora os lábios do jovem abaixo tocando os dele; fechou os olhos. Não pensou. Entregou-se por instinto e reação involuntária a um beijo calmo, morno. Sentiu sua espinha se arrepiar. O movimento de seus lábios era timidamente correspondido. Aquilo disparou seu peito, mas de alguma forma tornou sua alma mais serena.

O momento se prolongou indefinidamente. Até que o que era calmo e morno ficou ríspido e uma nova onda de dor assolou seu ombro enquanto era arremessado longe. Draco se levantou rapidamente, com os olhos mais perturbados e confusos do que antes, o braço limpando os lábios.

- Potter, sua bicha! Suma daqui! – Harry permanecia no chão sem entender o que se passava. Ali permaneceu vendo as costas de Draco correrem em direção a casa e sumirem dentro dela, fechando a porta com força ao passar.

A raiva de Harry o lançaria atrás de Malfoy se suas pernas o estivessem obedecendo. Ficou um bom tempo imóvel até ter certeza de que todas as partes do seu corpo o obedeciam e estavam como ele queria que estivessem. Ir atrás de Draco agora já não era mais uma opção. Limpou-se o melhor que pôde. Aproveitou a segurança dos muros altos para uma ou duas magias que o deixariam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Voltou ao Beco Diagonal recapitulando tudo o que acontecera. Tentava se concentrar apenas nas palavras de Malfoy, mas não foi possível. Tentava ignorar o desfecho do seu encontro, mas não conseguia. Tropeçou em alguém.

- Finalmente te achei cara! – ouviu enquanto uma mão larga se estendia para ele. – Onde você foi comprar esse presente para Ginny? Já estamos atrasados para o jantar e eu estou morrendo de fome. – a voz inconfundível de Rony o lembrou que era hora de voltarem. – Ué, cada o presente que você comprou?

- Ah. Não encontrei o que eu queria. Acho que voltarei amanhã e procurarei de novo... – a tensão em sua voz gritava "mentira", mas ele contava com a distração do amigo.

- Ginny vai ficar decepcionada. Sabe, não tive escolha. Tive que contar a ela o que viemos fazer, caso contrário ela viria junto... – Ele não percebera. – Olha o que comprei para Hermione. Não sei, mas acho que ela vai adorar essas miniaturas de quadribol. Veja. Elas voam rápido mesmo...

Era mais um daqueles presentes que só o jovem Weasley conseguia comprar. Acabaria no quarto dele e não com Hermione, pensou Harry.

Na Toca todos já os esperavam para jantar. Hermione estava mais uma vez presente para compartilhar a refeição dos Weasley. Harry reparou na distância entre o seu lugar e o de Ginny. A resposta apareceu na porta dando-lhes boas vindas e mandando-os se lavarem para o jantar. A senhora Weasley estava de volta, bem como o senhor Weasley.

Durante o jantar a senhora Weasley poupou Harry de mencionar o que fizera a tarde falando sem parar em assuntos domésticos. Quando essa não se fazia ouvir, Hermione atirava ironias sobre o quanto gostou do presente de Rony e o quão bonito elas ficariam atrás das suas estantes de livros. Rony não escondeu a decepção. Esperava poder guardar o presente da namorada em seu quarto. Vez ou outra o senhor Weasley mencionava coisas do Ministério e sobre como o país se reorganizava depois da guerra. Bruxos mudando de lares. Prédios sendo reconstruídos. Hogwarts sendo reformada. Uma nova série de exames especiais sendo preparados para os alunos que não concluíram os estudos devido às batalhas de muitos meses atrás. Era um assunto que em outra hora interessaria a Harry, mas no momento ele se dividia em pensar em Malfoy e em fugir das demonstrações de carinho de Ginny.

Malfoy. Fugido. Escondendo-se no meio dos trouxas. Seria aquilo verdade? Harry vislumbrou uma chance de verificar.

- Ah, senhor Weasley? O senhor falou que há bruxos fugindo?

- Sim Harry, há – o interesse do jovem em seu trabalho animou o velho Weasley, que não perceberia segundas intenções nas falas do garoto. – Mesmo que a guerra tenha acabado, com os bruxos das trevas presos e outros inocentados, é difícil para alguns viver e esquecer o passado. Viver sendo sempre associado a Você-Sabe... a Voldemort, não é fácil. Algumas famílias preferem sumir por uns tempos e voltar depois que os ânimos estiverem mais frios. A guerra acabou não faz muito tempo se formos comparar com o tempo que ela durou. Todos foram envolvidos, mesmo contra vontade. Tenho amigos do Ministério que repentinamente tiraram "férias" só por terem conhecido alguém que esteve do lado de Voldemort. Mesmo aqueles Comensais que o abandonaram antes da guerra acabar e vieram para o nosso lado, com méritos reconhecidos, acharam melhor desaparecer por um tempo.

Ponto para Draco.

- Uma vez Comensal, sempre Comensal.

- Cala a boca Ronald. – Hermione o censurava de novo.

- Sabe, até algumas famílias, cujos filhos estudaram na Sonserina, mesmo nunca tendo apoiado Voldemort, deram para "viajar" – ponto para Draco, de novo. – Isso tem sido um problema para mim. Fiquei encarregado de ajudar a selecionar os alunos que farão os exames especiais daqui a alguns meses, mas muitos deles sumiram.

- Mas não será nenhum problema para o Ministério achá-los, será?

- Bem Harry, acredito que não. O Ministério tem contatos em muitos lugares. A grande maioria não está se escondendo de fato, esta apenas mantendo distância do mundo bruxo. Agora, há alguns que se escondem no meio de povoados trouxas, esses sim, darão um pouco mais de trabalho para serem encontrados.

Draco três, Harry zero.

A conversa mudou de rumo e foi parar nos exames especiais e no quanto os jovens da casa estavam se preparando para eles. A mente de Harry continuava em Draco. Se ele estava realmente se escondendo, ele não ficaria numa mansão grande e chamativa como aquela, ele iria para um lugar pequeno, discreto e mais afastado. Não. Harry sabia que esconderijo para os bruxos não era o mesmo que para os trouxas. Aquela grande casa sem nenhum traço de magia era um esconderijo mais que plausível para um bruxo, ainda mais um Malfoy. Ponto para Malfoy. Potter perdia vergonhosamente. Mas algo estava errado. Tinha que estar. Por que Malfoy não saía da mente de Harry? Malfoy, seu rosto, sua voz, seus lábios... tentou fugir desse pensamento; não conseguiu. O jantar acabara, mas a conversa continuou animada até altas horas da noite. O moreno quase não falava, deixou-se envolvido quieto pelos braços da caçula ruiva.

A senhora Weasley o libertou de sua prisão, quando mandou todos a seus quartos para dormirem e despachou Granger porta a fora. Sua simpatia pela garota não durava muito quando seu filho estava agarrado à cintura da jovem.

Apesar de seu atual quarto ser o sótão e sua cama pequena, tudo ali, assim como tudo na Toca, era aconchegante e um convite irrecusável para o sono. Deitado, Harry tentava livrar-se dos pensamentos sobre Malfoy e aquela tarde. Fechou os olhos decidido a dormir, de preferência sem sonhos. De olhos fechados a imagem de Draco ficava ainda mais nítida em sua mente. Era como se pudesse viver tudo de novo: a discussão, a briga, o beijo. O beijo. O beijo! Isso havia ficado cravado em sua memória, ou talvez mais fundo que isso. Por que não esquecia aquilo? Ele não quis fazer aquilo. Foi acidental. Na verdade, se pudesse, na hora ele teria esmurrado os lábios de Malfoy. A cara! Esmurrado a cara! Por que raios aquela porcaria de lábios não saiam de sua cabeça. As coisas estavam começando a se parecer com aqueles programas de psicanálise pela televisão. Reflita sobre sua vida, analise as opções, esteja aberto a novas experiências. Uma grande basbaquice. Não há opções a analisar, só Malfoy. Não! Não, é isso! Há só o Malfoy tramando algo e ele descobriria o que era, cedo ou tarde. Ele começava a se convencer disso. Sua mente parecia mais propícia a aceitar essa idéia. Mas seu corpo continuava a responder com estranhas reações. Desde aquela tarde seu peito parecia estar em alta velocidade, suor brotava de seu corpo frio, arrepios na cervical. Primeiro associou tudo a briga. Quando as reações continuaram, mesmo um bom tempo depois, culpou o tempo inconstante de Londres. Por fim tentou aceitar que eram seu instinto dizendo que havia algo errado. Ele era péssimo em mentir, que até ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar em si.

Ginny! Ele precisava de Ginny. Essa idéia passou a dominar seu bom senso. Ele precisava de Ginny para esquecer aquela tarde, esquecer Malfoy, não que houvesse ligação, mas... Ginny! Pensou por fim pondo-se de pé. Não sabia que horas eram, mas tinha certeza que sua inquietude dura tempo suficiente para que todos já estivessem em sono profundo. Trajando apenas uma velha calça de moletom foi até o quarto da garota.

Parado enfrente a porta entre aberta, percebeu que a dúvida lhe arremessava de volta àquela tarde. Não pensou mais. Entrou ofegante. Acordou a garota com um beijo.

- Harry? – primeiro a surpresa, depois a alegria. – Você veio até aqui! Que bom, amor!

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um novo beijo. Ela sabia porque ele estava lá. Ela o queria lá. Mas fazia tanto tempo que não era ele que a procurava. Sua cara transparecia alegria. Os beijos emendavam-se uns aos outros. No começo: suaves, calmos, mas por fim nervosos, aflitos, ansiosos. Os lábios de Harry abandonaram a boca da garota e seguiram a linha de queixo até o pescoço, do pescoço aos ombros.

- Ei Harry... Calma... Assim você vai...

As palavras transformaram-se em gemidos quando as mãos do garoto arrancaram sua blusa e seus lábios detiveram-se em seus seios. Havia força, desejo, vontade e transformavam-se em prazer. Os gemidos eram cada vez mais altos. Travesseiros e colchas já não tinham mais espaço na cama. Caiam pelo chão acompanhando a blusa rasgada e calça de moletom. A peregrinação dos lábios tornou-se o trajeto da língua, cada vez mais ao sul. A última peça de roupa tomou seu lugar no assoalho. A língua de Harry seu lugar entre as pernas de Ginny. Não havia mais gemidos. Agora eram gritos contidos por dentes cerrados, em um corpo que se contorcia. As mãos massageando os mamilos. Os lábios voltaram ao pescoço que agora segurava uma cabeça que pendia para trás. Os olhos se reviravam enquanto ondas de prazer se espalhavam pelo seu corpo a partir da cintura. Ela o sentia... completamente. Com agilidade ele a virou de costas, ajoelhado sobre a cama que rangia baixo. Com uma das mãos puxou-a forte pela cintura contra seu corpo, enquanto a outra agarrava ruivos cabelos e os puxava para trás. Novas ondas de êxtase e os gritos contidos começaram a escapar da boca que aberta ofegava. Força, cada vez maior. Prazer cada vez mais intenso.

Um último grito e o corpo da jovem desmaiou sobre a cama. Jogada, sem forças, de qualquer jeito sobre o leito. Exausta de prazer, dormiu profundamente. Harry deitou a seu lado, respirando calmamente até recuperar o fôlego. Após o que pareceu uma hora inteira seu corpo voltou a seu estado normal. Virou e aconchegou-se no corpo nu e quente de Ginny. Respirou aliviado o perfume daqueles cabelos loiros. Loiros não! Ruivos! Nem assim Draco saia de sua mente. Levantou-se e tomou um banho. Faltavam algumas horas ainda até amanhecer. Mais algumas até alguém na casa levantar. Ele não conseguiria dormir. Para ser sincero, estava certo que não conseguiria fazer mais nada se não resolvesse sua situação com Draco. Não que houvesse uma situação. Não havia uma situação! Precisava descobrir o que Draco tramava. Decidiu sair.

Estava com pressa. Corria o risco de alguém ouvi-lo ou vê-lo, mas não se importou. Do lado de fora da Toca, da qual saiu sorrateiramente, aparatou. Reapareceu em uma rua deserta, escura. As luzes das casas estavam muito distantes umas das outras. Perdeu alguns minutos olhando para o charmoso portão de grades de ferro, ladeado por muros escuros. O vento frio tocou seu peito pela camisa aberta. O chão gelado lembrou-lhe que estava descalço. Passou pelo portão e atravessou o jardim parando novamente em frente à grande porta de madeira que dava acesso a casa. Aquilo acabaria agora. Pressionaria Malfoy até que ele confessasse. O que não vinha ao caso agora. Entrou.

Tinha certeza que a mansão era extremamente luxuosa por dentro, mas admirá-la-ia quando estivesse indo embora, precisava encontrar Malfoy. Atravessando o hall de entrada viu uma pequena luz arrastando-se por baixo de uma porta entreaberta. Arriscou.

No interior do quarto uma lareira aquecia o ar, assim como um largo e felpudo tapete aquecia o chão. Almofadas espalhavam-se pelos cantos. Duas poltronas estavam viradas para o fogo e pilhas de livros desorganizados amontoavam-se sobre uma baixa mesa de centro. Sentado no chão, debruçado sobre a mesa: Malfoy em abatida vigília.

- Potter! – sua voz exalava desdém e raiva. – Mais uma vez você, Potter! Já não lhe mandei sumir mais cedo? O que veio fazer invadindo minha casa de madrugada? Ainda não cansou de brincar de herói? Deixe-me em paz!

- Eu vim descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo, Malfoy. Não acredito que voc...

- Já lhe disse o que está acontecendo seu imbecil! Acorda! A guerra acabou! Será que não consegue viver sem a fama e por isso vê bruxos das trevas atrás de cada sombra? Cresça... _Escolhido_!

- Malfoy, eu sei que...

- Cale a boca! Você não sabe de nada! Suma Potter! Será que nem depois da guerra, nem em meus sonhos você me deixará em paz?

- Ah? Como assim? Quer dizer que você também tem sonhado comigo? É por isso que não consegue dormir.

- Claro que não seu retardado! Não consigo dormir porque um babaca invadiu minha casa no meio da madrugada.

- Olha Draco...

- Olha você! Está é minha casa e você não foi convidado Escolhido! – o loiro se colocou de pé e encarou Harry. Sua voz estava mais perversa do que nunca. – Já entendi, sua bicha! Foi veio aqui por causa do que houve à tarde! Quem diria, o Escolhido, o favorito do mundo bruxo, é uma bicha! – gargalhadas alucinadas saltavam junto com as palavras. – Foi por isso que você veio... – Draco abriu o roupão que usava e revelou seu corpo desnudo. Ele soltou o traje no chão e foi em direção ao outro jovem. – É isso que você veio procurar aqui – as palavras saíram como sussurros, bem próximas da orelha de Harry.

Draco encarava Harry desafiando-o a admitir. O moreno parecia imóvel. As mãos do loiro agarraram cabelos morenos e aproximaram os rostos. Harry fechou os olhos e aceitou sua derrota entregando-se a mais um beijo. Malfoy afastou o garoto. Seu sorriso era de triunfo.

- Eu sabia! Você não passa de uma bicha, Potter!

Agora eram as mãos de Harry que agarravam Draco e o forçava a um novo beijo. Malfoy resistiu, mas não conseguiu se livrar das mãos de Harry. Eles caíram e novamente se beijaram. Não adiantava Malfoy negar, seu corpo o traira e revelara que ele também queria aquilo. Agora era Harry quem ria.

- Você também é Malfoy!

Ambos entregaram-se a beijos de ardente volúpia. Ávidos, ansiosos. As mãos e as bocas percorriam as partes descobertas de ambos os corpos. Rapidamente, Draco já não era mais o único nu na sala. Sobre o loiro, Harry percorria cada centímetro de seu tórax, seu abdômen, suas pernas. Beijava cada detalhe do corpo de Draco e demorava-se em sua cintura. Com violência, Draco prendeu o moreno de bruços no chão entre suas pernas. Estocadas de prazer e gozo acometiam o jovem que se contorcia no chão. Rolaram. Draco por cima, agora retribuía as caricias de Potter. Depois foi a vez de o loiro ser prensado contra o tapete sob o peso do corpo de Harry. Os gritos de ambos ressoaram por toda a madrugada pela mansão.

Pouco antes de amanhecer Harry acordou jogado no chão. O corpo estava dolorido, mas inegavelmente satisfeito. Procurou Draco. Ele estava sentado, de roupão, em uma das poltronas perto da lareira. Harry se vestiu em silêncio.

- Preciso voltar antes que amanheça. E ainda tenho que inventar algo caso me vejam chegar.

- Suma Potter! – dessa vez as palavras não pareciam tão fortes e tão intensas quanto antes. – Se quiser, pegue algo no hall e dê para aquela ruiva sardenta. Isso lhe bastará de álibi. Agora suma daqui!

Harry se dirigiu a saída.

- Posso voltar?

- Infelizmente você já sabe onde moro – isso lhe serviu como um sim.

Na saída pegou uma pequena caixinha de jóias e esvaziou-a na mesma prateleira. No jardim pegou uma rosa. Aparatou na cozinha ainda vazia dos Weasley. Voltou ao quarto de Ginny onde deixou a caixinha e a rosa e voltou para cozinha esperar o café.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Harry e Ginny despediram-se de seu filho mais novo, Albus, diante do trem que o levaria pela primeira vez a Hogwarts. Mais adiante, reparou Harry, Malfoy fazia o mesmo com Scorpius. Os dois se olharam.

- Vamos querido? – chamou Ginny.

- Sim, claro! Ah, Ginny, pode ir na frente. Preciso olhar uma coisa antes. Coisa do trabalho... – disse e se afastou.

Esperou alguns segundos. Quando viu o senhor e a senhora Malfoy deixando a estação, foi abordá-lo. Malfoy cochichou algo no ouvido de sua esposa que em seguida prosseguiu sozinha o caminho.

- O que quer Potter? – o mesmo desdém de sempre. – Será que a única função de um auror em tempos de paz é importunar os outros?

- Não, Malfoy – respondeu com indiferença. – Impedimos alguns garotos curiosos de usar a Arte das Trevas, salvamos uns desavisados que usaram algo artefato amaldiçoado... Essas coisas. Por falar nisso, estou atrás de um bando que deu para azarar trouxas no norte de país. Gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Talvez você possa colaborar de alguma forma, como tem feito todos esses anos. Alguém na sua posição sempre conhece muitas pessoas e sabe de muita coisa.

- Ao contrario de você, Potter, que vive brincando de guerrinha, eu sou um homem muito ocupado.

- Também sou muito ocupado, Malfoy. Por isso queria saber se podia te encontrar hoje.

- Tudo bem. Na minha antiga casa trouxa. Você já sabe onde é. Saio assim que Astoria dormir. Agora que já conseguiu o que queria: suma, Escolhido! – dessa vez podia-se até ouvir carinho velado nas palavras de Draco.

- Não se engane Draco. Você também é um escolhido. É o meu Escolhido! – disse e se afastou, voltando para os braços de Ginny, mas com a certeza de teria uma ótima noite.


End file.
